


When Angels Fly Away

by EmilliaGryphon



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song, "When Angels Fly Away" by Cold. Iskierka's behavior has never been tolerable, but she has done the unimaginable now. She has cost a dragon and captain their lives. As the Battle of Waterloo calls the dragons of the Arial Corps to war, Iskierka is left behind. What is worst, Granby must go without her and serve once again on Temeraire's crew. Granby and Iskierka must face some of the toughest challenges of their lives without the other, without knowing if they will ever see one another again.</p><p>The song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOu36dzh_TI</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Granby, Laurence, Iskierka or Temeriare. If I did I would be off having adventures with them and would not have time to write this story. All characters belong to her majesty Ms. Naomi Novik. 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors!

I'll make a soldiers decision to fly away  
Load my gun, paint my face, call me misery  
I can see the sky light up and the ground explode  
Got my sights locked in I can see you breathe  
Then I watched you fall and somebody scream  
Its the saddest thing when angels fly away

I can’t be home tonight, I'll make it back its alright  
No one could ever love me half as good as you

Got a badge for my scars just the other day  
Wore it proud for the sake of my sanity  
I could see the flames burn bright from the winding road  
Like a haunting page from our history  
Watched a young girl cry and her mother scream  
Its the saddest thing when angels fly away

I cant be home tonight, I'll make it back its alright  
No one could ever love me half as good as you

You cant be strong tonight, love makes you sad its alright  
No one could ever worry half as good as you

Half as good as you

I can’t be home tonight, I'll make it back its alright  
No one could ever love me half as good as you

You can’t be strong tonight, love makes you sad its alright  
No one could ever worry half as good as you

-When Angels Fly Away, Cold

 

ONE

“The Ariel Corps has survived a hundred years without a fire breather, it will survive another more! You will shut your trap at once, you insolent beast or by God I will have you executed!” Iskierka hissed and opened her mouth to speak, from behind Jane Roland, Granby’s eyes were wide and he shook his head. The Kazilik looked at him, then at the admiral who followed her gaze.

“I will not have a good captain wasted because of some uncontrollable beast. He will be reassigned upon your death and all the better for it.” Iskierka snarled and coiled herself tightly flapping her wings indigently. Granby’s gaze was preoccupied by something on the stone cold ground; he would not look at Iskierka who was utterly torn between whimpering and raging. Admiral Roland looked at the dragon and then to Granby who finally spoke for the first time since being dragged out into the courtyard:

“I had waited many years for a chance to be a dragon’s captain. I would have waited many more had I known she would be so…rueful. I would have never brought her into the service. I am sorry.” Even Temeraire, who watched from his own clearing and herd every word thought this was harsh. Jane wiped her sword with a linen cloth. It was raining softly upon them all, matching their moods. Granby’s words did not cause Iskierka to roar or to open her mouth and let loose flame. Instead she only flinched and stared at him. 

“Very good captain, you will ready yourself for battle. I do not have time for this any longer, you and that beast have already caused enough trouble as it is. Let us hope you can redeem yourself.” Granby bowed, his face as grim as the overcast sky. “You are dismissed.” Jane sent him away with a wave of her hand. Iskierka stretched out her neck, yearning after him:  
“Granby, wait! Where is he going? Is there to be a battle? I must go and I shall behave I swear it!” 

“Granby will be going into battle,” Admiral Roland hissed, barely acknowledging Iskierka,

“You will not. You have caused enough damage as it is. You will stay here and suffer the consequences.” The dragon hissed steam from her many spikes, though not the usual cloud. This was but a drizzle and Temeraire could see plainly how she trembled in the dank weather.

“But if something should happen to him..”

“Then perhaps it will give you reason to change your ways!” Roland snapped and with that she too, left the clearing. Laurence opened his mouth and reached out a tentative hand as she walked briskly away from the clearing. “Laurence, you had better get your crew assembled and Temeraire rigged out soon too. Granby will be on your crew this time, you two work well together. See that he makes himself useful and does not brood.” Laurence was about to protest but his sense of duty over threw him as he only bowed.

“Yes ma’am.” He watched her walk to meet with the other officers and then turned to Temeraire who could not help seeming pleased.

“It will be wonderful to have Granby back on our crew again, won’t it Laurence? Besides, Iskierka does deserve it. She has been nothing but troublesome for him.” 

“Oh shut up!” Iskierka snarled the end of her voice seemed to shake though she hid it well. Temeraire snorted, his ruff pricking up, in no mood to argue with her. 

“Peace my dear, please.” Laurence begged; it had been a long few days for him between the ever escalating battles and ever dwindling number of dragons. That meant more assignments for them now that Napoleon was gaining strength every day. It was beginning to rain down hard in the covert grounds, the men hastily scrambling to rig Temerarie out. He bared it all with perfect patience, ever watching Iskierka who was beside herself. She turned in tight circles breathing small streams of flame in an effort to warm herself and curled into a ball. Granby returned a little while later, but he did not go to her. 

“Are we ready Laurence?” He asked, Laurence nodded  
.   
“Indeed we are.” He heaved a breath at loss for words. Iskierka said nothing but only stared at Granby longingly. 

“Pity will not change your circumstance,” Temeraire informed her as the two captains briefly left to receive their final orders before taking off. 

“I do not pity anyone!” She fumed; her eyes were blazing with rage. “It is not fair that Roland should say such awful things! If it were up to me, I would take Granby right now and we would fly somewhere far away and be rid of any stupid orders!” Temeraire opened a wing over Iskierka who did not protest but continued to sulk. 

“Well, it is not up to you so you might as well get used to it. He was silent for a few moments, unsure how to proceed. Finally, as Granby and Laurence made their way into his sight he turned to Iskierka. “I will do my best to look after Granby, seeing as you have been rightly removed of that privilege. I will look after him; rest assured so do not be brooding. Take the time to reflect on your actions and then maybe you will be worthy enough to have him as your captain again.” Iskierka hissed, hot steam coming from her spikes which made Temeraire’s wing uncomfortable. He withdrew his shield as rain covered Iskierka once again, making her red hide slick and her eyes fume with rage. 

“I do not need to reflect on anything!” Temeraire puffed out his chest with rage. 

“You are the dullest beast I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!” Perhaps it was ungentlemanly of him he thought when he later thought on it. But in the moment it was true, and she did deserve it for being so selfish. 

“Does all lie well?” Laurence asked him as he approached, ready in uniform and weapons. Temeraire nodded, 

“All lies well indeed.” With that, his captain nodded and climbed up upon his back. Granby stood at Temeraire’s foreleg. Iskierka had shifted away some lengths and looked at him with large, fretful eyes. 

“Granby…” she wined. He gave her a look of sadness and of shame. He dipped his head in a shallow acknowledgement and turned his back upon her, climbing up to his old place on Temeraire’s shoulder rigging. The celestial looked to Iskierka as he made way to take off. Within an instant, he pushed from the ground and was lost into the clouds. Iskierka let loose a roaring cry as he did so. For fear that Granby would be hurt, in fear that she may not see him again.


	2. TWO

It continued to rain as they flew through the sky. Apart from the moderate wind and dismal clouds however, Temeraire did not seem to be having difficulty. Laurence guided him with a steady and assured hand that Granby could only envy as they flew onward into the evening. He would not let himself think of Iskierka. Admiral Roland’s words had been harsh, but it was not her words he thought of; it was his own. Some part of him held them true, and that was what shamed him most. He should have turned Iskierka lose the moment she disobeyed. He should have handed her egg over to someone else, someone who had the courage and the firm hand to steady her. But he had not done that, instead he had tried time and time again to captain her. He made excuses for her over and over again, he did her bidding all through their journey to South American and then, when push came to shove he had finally stood up. He thought that was going to be the end of it, it was only the beginning. She had done the unimaginable; he had let her do the unimaginable. 

“Mr. Granby,” Laurence called from his place on Temeraire’s shoulder gladly pulling him from his thoughts, Granby stood. Laurence met his eyes with sympathy, 

“What is it you need Captain?” Laurence looked as though he was about to say something but he thought better of it. 

“This weather looks as though it may be cleared after all. You would be so good as to see the rifles pre-loaded before we make it to clear skies. If reports from the grounds men are correct, we will need all the guns we have. Mind your pace though; we cannot afford to waste any bullets.” Granby nodded, bowing formally. 

“John?” Laurence asked suddenly, his voice quiet. “Admiral Roland will not execute Iskierka, at least not while you are gone. She is a strong woman, not a cruel one.” Granby’s stomach turned at the mention of his dragon’s name. No pleasant words came to his mind so he merely bowed and went to see to the crew men, Laurence watched him go. He wished desperately that there was something more he could say. He was lucky after all, that Temeraire was obedient and compliant for the most part of their assignments. His bond with the celestial was the most treasured thing he possessed and certainly his most special relation. Since his arrival in the corps he had seen many dragon and captain relations, most of which pleasant if at least; tolerable. Maximus and Berkley were forever quarrelling as husband and wife, with the utmost tenderness and worry some arguments over one another’s health. Lily and Harcourt were often seen spending pleasant time together as a pair, often speaking in hushed tones to one another and giggling. Demane and Kuilingule looked out for one another as brothers did, even Rankin and his ever commanding Ceaser had some cooperation between the two of them They were mutually unpleasant in Laurence’s opinion. Perhaps the only unpleasant bond between a captain and their dragon had been that between Rankin and his late dragon poor Levitas. Laurence could curse at the thought of it now. Though even though relations had been appalling and abusive, they were simple at the very least and poor treatment of Levitas never got anyone else hurt apart from the dragon himself. 

Rain fell down heavy upon Laurence as he contemplated such things and walked to Temeraire’s head. The dragon flew at a steady pace, to excited for battle then to be discouraged. Tenderly, Laurence put a hand on the side of Temeraire’s neck. 

“How are you?” He asked,  
“Very well Laurence, very well. The rain is most refreshing, even if it is a bit cold. My wings are not tired at all yet, but do you think we are very close? I should like to fight soon, and I do not know how I will manage the two of you at once. If anything distresses me; it is that.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Laurence asked, shielding his face from the rain with his arm.

“I will be quite worried about my crew and you as always. But I also promised Iskierka that I would watch out for Granby too. I would not want anything to happen to him at all, for I would like it very much if he was reassigned back to our crew.”

“I did not know you were speaking to Iskierka again.” Laurence said slowly. Temeraire was silent for a long time. 

“It is different where captains are concerned. I still do not forgive her for what she did but you see if I were ever unable to fight with you I would want someone to look after you. Plus I care a great deal for Granby anyways and would always look after him so it is not as though I am going very far out of my way.” Laurence nodded. 

“Very well then my dear. We will do our best to see no one gets hurt.” Temeraire nodded and kept on at a steady pace. Laurence meanwhile went about securing the rigging. From what he could see on the uplifting clouds, the rest of the dragons and their crews seemed to be under way. Catharine Harcourt was inspecting her men, while Berkley, and atop of Maximus was readying his own crew. 

“Laurence all secured!” Granby yelled unenthusiastically. It had stopped raining, but the captain only sighed and stood straight backed on Temeraire’s haunch, making sure he was secure in the ropes. 

Iskierka, the name covered him simultaneously with pride, shame, embarrassment, guilt and the smallest shred of love. He watched the clouds parting to sunlight, the rain drying off his clothes. Pleasant as it was, he could not shake from his mind the fact that if he had been flying with Iskierka, he would be ever wet from her steam. He sighed and wiped his brow, trying to think of the war. There was little information known besides the fact that they would be fighting near the town of Waterloo, with mostly army men and no ships whatsoever. No ships meant no see, and no sea meant even a surer death if a dragon were to fall. Napoleon had gathered his strongest allies against Britain, who stood alone and Lien the celestial would be with them.  
Granby admired Temeraire’s strength and ability, he had no doubt about it but wind was not fire. He could not remain content while he knew the inevitable. He had been in the Corps all his life and had seen many battles, he was no fool. While the divine wind was certainty a feat, and a formidable one at that: fire would have been more useful on such terrain of battle. It was nearly dark when Temeraire called out, startling Granby from his daydreams. Though he was thankful of it, they had been unpleasant ones about Iskierka. What if his words had cut her so deep she had taken off? What if, (and this he feared even more,) she decided to go after him. What if he should get wounded or killed and would never see her again?

“Temrer!” The little grayling could not be mistaken against the fading sunset. He beat his wings faster, causing the rest of the formation to turn their heads as Volly approached Temeraire with enthusiasm. 

“Hoho, easy there Volly!” His captain, James called to him as he threw back his hood. Granby looked at them and started for there was a bandage around the little dragon’s back right leg which appeared to be soaked through in red. Laurence noticed it too, 

“Why Captain James, is Volatilus alright?” The captain smiled and patted the gray dragon that made fast circles about Temeraire’s head.

“We had a bit of a tough time getting out of Belgium. Frenchmen spotted us taking off and managed to hit him with a bullet through the thigh. I would’ve turned around for him, lord knows. But I figured it would be too risky. We’re on our way back to London to give them a message from the fields. He will be alright; we managed to make a little stop and extract the bullet out of him. Now if only he’d stop bleeding but you see he doesn’t mind it. I keep putting on fresh bandages every chance I get. He won’t complain though, dear creature. He just asks how much further and for a cow occasionally.” The little dragon who had been circling Temeraire piped up at the mention of one,

“Cow?” James laughed and leaned down to stroke him.

“Soon enough my friend, soon enough,” he turned to Laurence, the look in his eyes shifting from one of light-hearted optimism to one of grave doubt. “You had better be careful captain, they have a mighty force. One hundred dragons strong at least and that is not counting all their crews. I would take caution and fly in from the west at all possible, up channel side.” Laurence nodded, 

“Thank you Captain.” To Granby he called, “see if you can find spare bandages, just enough to wrap around this dragons leg. It’s a long way back to the Admiralty.” Granby nodded, though couldn’t help thinking it was damn fools charity case.

We may need these bandages sooner than you think captain. The thought of him, or Laurence or Temeraire wounded and bleeding filled his mind, the thought of leaving Iskierka forever to wonder in fright and rage. 

“Captain Granby.” Laurence snapped, “Bandages for Volatilus of you please.” Coming to his senses he nodded, calling for one of the young ensigns to climb down to the belly netting and fetch all which was to be had. 

“I hope this helps!” Laurence said as Granby stretched outwards on Temeraire’s neck to hand the parcel over to James. Volly beat his wings, trying to keep steady and though wounded, did not seem weakened. Granby was great full for the carabineers grip as James took the bandages with a gloved hand.

“Thank you greatly Captain Laurence, Temeraire, and good luck to you. I hope to see you sooner rather than later if this battle should end in victory.”

“Pray be careful Volatilus,” Temeraire was saying to the little dragon that flitted about his head once the bandages had been securely attached to his rigging. 

“Always careful Temrer!” He chirped. With a final salute and thanks they were off, disappearing into the final sunset. Granby watched them wistfully, part of him wishing he could go back too.; back to Loch Laggan, back to Iskierka; at least if she was still there at all.


	3. THREE

Iskierka tried to blast the chain with fire again, and again it did not work. She snarled in her anger, in frustration and perhaps though she would not admit it to herself: in defeat. They had brought the chains over shortly after Granby left. She had tried to fight and to explain to them that she would not fly off, but they would not trust her. The only reason she allowed it was in order to make them go away. Besides, they had threatened her again with Granby’s reassignment. Iskierka tried again and finally hissed, curling around herself and dropping a wing around her body in order to shield herself. 

Temeraire will hear about this, I will tell him as soon as he gets back! She vowed to herself as she shivered. Temeraire was ever on the quest for better treatment of dragons and he would not want to see her so mistreated, she was sure of it. Furthermore, she would be sure to tell Granby what they had done to her. 

Would he care? A small voice inside her asked. Would he care if you were treated cruelly? After all, he did say he would’ve waited a hundred more years then to have you as a dragon. Iskierka huffed; she would not permit herself to think on it. Surely Granby couldn’t think her that awful. It was not as though she meant what she did. She certainly had not meant for it to result in such tragedy; she had only wanted a chance to fight that Grand Chevalier. The Kazilik shook her head and lay her head down on her front claws, the wind would not let up; the chains on her legs and body keeping her from flying chafed at her scales. The painful swelling in her sides had grown worse over the past few days. She wished Granby were here to at least talk to. He would always talk to her and make sure that she was comfortable. Sometimes when it was particularly stormy out he would come and see her into a nice covered area, under a tree or something. He would even lay his jacket over her head at times and then she would make a fire and he would keep it going throughout the night as they sat together. Iskierka longed for one of those nights now. She reflected upon them with happiness and resolution. Captain Little would sometimes come by too, Iskierka liked Little, Granby was very fond of him. He was quiet and always very polite to her, though he was not nearly as fine and Granby himself and seemed to be adverse to personal appearance. His dragon, Immortalius was not very splendid but well-spoken and so the four of them would occasionally talk into the night by the fire. 

From what she understood, it was one of the few times when Granby and Little could be together and they would often sit close and intimate with their arms around each other. Once or twice they would kiss and it would make her happy, proud even; because Granby was happy and loved as he should be. Oddly enough she did not find herself jealous, at first she had but Immortalius had explained to her that it was a different sort of love and so after much reassurance she saw this and was happy to see the two of them enjoying each other. Even if it proved inconvenient to her plans to make Granby rich. She sighed again; even Temeraire would be better company then these chains. The pain in her side jolted her again; she hissed and tried to stand up moving around. 

“Here you are my beauty!” Iskierka snarled to behold Timmons, one of the young ensigns. He was a slow and stupid boy who somehow thought he was an officer at the age of fifteen. She did not respond to him. “Brought you a nice cow I did!” Iskierka glanced at it; under any circumstances she would have mauled the cow within minutes but not tonight. Tonight her stomach felt full with anxiety for Granby. 

“I do not want to eat.” The boy looked dumbfounded, and then approached closer.

“Well, that is a first! Why ever not” She snarled again, thumping her tail in impatience. Timmons jumped backward eyes wide but did not run away. Iskierka rolled her yellow eyes.   
“I am not hungry because my Granby is gone and might be out battling the French without me. He may be injured or worse and because I am chained here like a prisoner! I would break these chains if Granby’s reputation was not at stake and you should be grateful that I am so selfless. I am not hungry because Granby will not be home tonight and because there is a terrible pressure on my sides which will not go away! Bad meat or old wounds acting up! Now leave me alone or take these chains off, do something useful. I do not want a stupid cow!” Timmons looked at her perplexed but said nothing for a long time. When he did, his voice was timid. 

“Granby will be alright, he is a more seasoned fighter then most of us. He will be home soon enough with any luck. I cannot remove your chains for if I do, you would surely fly off and I would be blamed and thrown from the corps.” Iskierka hissed and flicked her tail once more. 

“I already told you a thousand times I will not fly off!” The young man did nothing but brought the cow closer. She eyed it with disgust, the smell of it making her wish to vomit and she coughed a great deal before Timmons said, 

“If your side hurts, I can have one of the surgeons look at it for you.” At least he was trying to be pleasant. Iskierka shrugged him off. There were no surgeons here; they had all left with the rest of the crews for Waterloo. The only men who could be considered surgeons here were assistance and apprentices.

“Very well,” she sneered. He nodded and walked away. “Wait! Has there been any word from Granby or from Temeraire?” The young ensign shook his head and laughed stupidly.   
“It’s only been a few hours Iskierka, we are not likely to hear from them anytime soon.” He left without further ceremony to her anger. She would not brood; she tugged on the chains a few more times just for good measure and still they would not budge. 

Maybe I should put more effort into it. I could then fly off and see to where Granby has gone, I could find my way well enough and once there I would drag him back with me and we would leave Admiral Roland and her lot. Maybe Temeraire and Laurence could come with us, and Little and Immortalis too. We would start our own covert with better rules and get lots of capitol and be very rich. She smiled at the thought of it, but knew it was impossible deep down. Granby would never forgive her for disobeying orders and breaking restraints much less for suggesting desertion. She sighed and eyed the cow which had since grown cold, it was no use. Uncomfortably she fretted for Granby, searching the skies with each passing moment in hopes to see a courier fly be with some sort of news. None came, nor did sleep for each time she began to close her eyes, visions of Granby being shot or stabbed filled her head. Thoughts of dread, thoughts of guilt, tugged at her and when they did not, the ever unpleasant chain made her spirits low. Softly she tilted her head back and keened slow and long hoping that somehow Granby would be able to hear. 

It was too quiet the next day when Iskierka awoke from a troubled sleep. She roused herself and thumped her tail, the chain still there. Her belly empty, she forced herself to eat the cow which Timmons had brought. It was cold and gross but she made herself eat it none the less while she looked around. The covert was deserted, she realized wide eyed as she swallowed with difficulty. All of the dragons who could be spared had taken off, even the youngest ones. Their crews had gone with them, as had the surgeons and the cooks. The only inhabitants that remained were herself, Timmons and a few other lowly workers. She hissed and puffed out her chest, steam jutting from her spikes like whistles. The pain on either side of her choked once again as she let out a roar of surprise and discomfort. It was not a stabbing pain so much as it was a swelling pressure as though someone was putting a great boulder against her wings. In anger she tugged at the chain several more times and again it failed. 

“Damn them! Poor Granby is all alone in some forsaken battle getting shot at and attacked and I am not there to fight. Well, they will be sorry without my help. Perhaps they will learn their lesson and next time they will not chain me like an animal.” She growled this while she stood and stretched out. She tried to walk to where a trough lay a few feet away but while she was almost there, the chain caught. In a fury she twisted her neck and wriggled her body to break it free, no longer caring if it were to break and Granby were to get in trouble. She would explain that it was not his fault. It still did not work. Timmons came out just in time to see her working at the chain with her fire which narrowly missed his arm.   
“Iskierka!” He screamed and did not come closer. 

“There you are, I am thirsty and this chain is preventing me from drinking. Move it closer or let me go, I will not fly off.” The boy rushed to the water and pushed it forward for her. She hissed and lowered her head to drink, the chain around her neck pulling painfully but she ignored it and only gulped faster. Timmons watched her drink her full. Iskierka looked up suddenly, hearing the beat of wings. 

Let it be Temeraire with Granby, she asked. It was not; instead it was a Flamme de-Glorie. Timmons started and backed away, Dully nearly shrieked like a small child as he too backed away. Iskierka’s first though jumped to worry, the battle had been lost, Granby had been killed or captured and now this dragon and its captain had come to bring her the news, or to take over the covert. She rose up her wings and spit more steam from her spikes. Without warning the dragon opened its mouth and breathed fire upon the court yard, Iskierka twisted away frantically and hissed recovering. 

“Who are you?” The dragon beat its mighty wings as it came closer. In an answer Iskierka pushed herself upwards trying to meet it but to no avail. 

“It’s a pity you are chained to the ground I see,” it said in an accent that betrayed its nationality as French. “I was expecting more of a fight!” Iskierka snarled, glancing at the chains which held her.   
“You are a coward! Come and fight me on the ground if you are so courageous!” The dragon’s mouth twitched in a smile as it landed, facing her. She hissed at it but he only laughed. 

“I would fight you and win too, if I were not on strict orders otherwise.”

“What are your orders?” Iskierka fumed, he was not within striking distance. 

“My orders were to simply destroy the covert at Loch Laggan. You left it rather exposed; we have flown around it at night and saw there were no other dragons besides yourself so the rest of our formation flew back to Waterloo to fight. Now only I must fight you and take over this lake, and you are chained so I suspect it will be rather easy. Tell me, where is your captain or is that the reason you are chained?” Sorrow hit her at this moment in her breast, even this French beast new she was unwanted by her captain. She only hissed, opening her jaws menacingly and beat her wings though the clamps around them stung. He laughed again and breathed another stream of flame across the court yard, sending stones to glow and topple. Smoke caught on the wooden buildings sending them up in flames. Iskierka reared flapping her wings, wishing Temeraire was there, he would take on this beast. She wished at least Granby was here to break these chains, for the two of them to do battle against this dragon together. She snarled and struggled against the chains. 

“Poor little dragon, maybe I won’t kill you after all. You are so pathetic.” Iskierka roared and lunged but the chains across her buckled and she tripped. The Flamme-de-Glorie stepped closer, looming over her as smoke filled the air. 

I’ll be blamed for this, they will reassign Granby and I’ll be sent away or executed. Oh Granby we must leave! I don’t care! 

“No Lumie’re. We have our orders.” A man climbed down from the dragon’s shoulder, he held a pistol in his hand and aimed. Iskierka roared again and breathed flame of her own.   
The man dodged its wake, brushing embers off of his coat. He smiled and cocked the gun, pointing it at her head. In a flash she swiveled away roaring, her wings going up, a loud crack and a gasp. 

I’m sorry Granby…She whispered. Iskierka had seen many men die but she had never thought to fear death herself. It was cold; a shadow that always taunted them in every battle but never actually struck. Now she lashed out against this death, only to see Timmons. The boy laid face down, blood pooling from his head, the gun feet away already being consumed by flames. She looked at Timmons then comprehended; in a final effort she threw her weight forward. The chains snapped and cracked she let loose flame of her own as she snapped at the captain who screamed as her claws burrowed into his body. He coughed and fell forward beside Timmons. Iskierka then rounded on the Flamme-de-Glorie who looked blankly at his dead captain. The Kazilik saw the chance and took it, her fangs setting into the other dragon’s throat. Blood ran hot and wet down her neck and face. Lumie’re thrashed horribly in her grip as his talons raked against her unprotected sides making large wounds. She refused to let go, thinking of Granby. Would he be proud or disappointed, she had already killed one dragon and captain. Now she had killed another one. He would hate her, even if Lumie’re and his captain was French. The dragon’s claw racked down her side as he struggled to get away, she roared in pain, dropping him. 

The smell of burning wood filled the air; her sides ran freely with blood as she shook her head trying to get her bearing. Lumie’re moaned on the ground, slowly bleeding out, she felt no pride in it but only walked over to Timmons. His eyes were still open in fright. Iskierka looked at him for a moment.  
So this is death. She wished Granby was here, she wished he could lay a hand on her side and heal her wounds. But he was not here; he could be dead like Timmons right now. The thought of it stabbed at her. Iskierka roared in pain and in uncertainty as she took off. But she would not flee the covert. She flew over its courtyard and its many buildings trying to save them by holding water in her mouth and sending it out over the fires. As the sun fell, so did her strength. She was still bleeding and the flames had all but destroyed the buildings. Finally she collapsed in the yard, the French dragon and his captain were dead, young Timmons who must have jumped to unarm the captain in order to save her was dead, the covert was ashes. After courterizing the wounds with her own fire as Granby had taught her in the Incan Empire, she curled up. She only thought of Granby. Nothing else would matter, so long as he was here. Unlike the previous night, sleep came fast and heavy. The air was heavy and warm, though she hated it, it calmed her. 

Pain shuddered through her as she awoke with a start. Her mucles quivered, twitching and trembling all down her sides. It was a strange sensation that she assumed was the wounds. She huffed for breath, panting and tired. Timmons body lay dead before her, his dead eyes looking in her direction only fueled her pain. It built up tremendously and she roared cried out again. 

“Granby!” She keened loudly. Again a surge of pressure filled her so much so that she let out a cry. Bewildered she looked around wildly. No one was there. "Granby! Temeraire! Anyone?!" A moistness crept into her eyes and she let out a small whimper as yet another stabbing sensation struck her. Something released suddenly and she lurched forward gasping. Thoughts of Granby, being shot and strangled filled her eyes as she closed her eyes and shook. Thoughts of Temeraire being mauled to death by Lien, tugged on her mind. Trying to distract herself, Iskierka turned round looking around. It was not long before she saw through the dark something large and round in the stone coated in slime. Free of chains she turned and curiously nosed at it. Its surface was smooth, its color pure black with reddish stripes, it was polished and still. She examined it closer then realized with shock,

It was an egg.


	4. FOUR

Another shot rang out, another moment of unconscious panic seized Granby’s heart. The shot had not hit him; instead it blasted a young mid-wing man from his post. Crying out the young man, whose name Granby could not recall, plunged to his death to the field below. They had been fighting for hours in the heat; two English dragons had gone down though none from Lily’s formation. Temeraire roared out in anger as he snapped at the Pou-de-Ciel beside him. On the ground troops were indistinguishable from one another; all the men fought and fought blindly killing their own comrades no doubt. The battle in the air was faring better than that on the land, by infantry men, England was vastly outnumbered but in dragons Granby thought if only for a precious moment that they had the upper hand. Somewhere amid the chaos he momentarily let his eyes search for Captain Little and Immortalius. There was no sign of them. 

“Temeraire no! Do not use the divine wind you will blow away our men on the ground, it is too close!” Granby heard Laurence desperately try to communicate over the roar of battle. Temeraire did not say anything but only made a noise of acknowledgement and tried to swipe once more at the French dragon that swerved out of the way, diving downward. Temeraire did not pursue her but continued to fly in formation with the others. Maximus and Berkley were busy trying to take down a Pou-de-Ciel to their left, screams and gun fire could be heard from all directions. Granby looked through the haze but could see nothing; arms were quickly around him as he flung himself forward, hitting Temeraire’s hard scales slicked with sweat. He heard a grunt and quickly reached for his pistol, a French crewman had jumped aboard with his fellows. Granby shot him before he could rise and ran to Temeraire’s left side. Men were climbing about with swords and guns stabbing into the dragons hide. For his part, Temeraire was in too much of a frenzy to notice. He was busy attacking the French dragon who was beginning to tire out. Quickly he struck the dragon across its shoulder, deep claws racking into its flesh. The Pou-de-Ciel screamed in rage and lunged for Temeraire’s throat but the celestial was too quick. In a flash Temeraire reached forward and struck his claws into the other dragon’s chest. In instinct the French dragon pulled away and fled despite its captain’s orders. Several men fell screaming to their deaths as the dragon’s tail scratched along Temeraire’s side in its retreat. Granby did not have time to look, he stabbed another man through the throat with his shot sword and kicked another hard in the stomach, sending him tumbling over the edge. From the corner of his eye he could see the other dragons of the formation: they too were fighting their own battles and the Wing  
The remainder of the Pou-de-Cie’s crew fought valiantly, though they were unsuccessful. Granby killed four more men and saw both Laurence and young Emily Roland kill three others. Finally the last man had been subdued. 

“Is that the last of them?” Temeraire panted as he continued to fly, desperately trying to stay in formation though it was useless. 

“I believe so my dear,” Laurence said wiping blood from his forehead off with his sleeve.  
Had Iskierka been here, we could’ve just burned them all and no one, or at least less of our men would be killed. Granby could not help thinking as he bent to were a young man of Temeraire’s crew lay, his arm blown off and his mouth agape with terror. Suddenly a roar of pain broke his ears. Imminently Granby glanced at his carabineer unless Temeraire had taken a hit to the wing, but it was not Temeraire’s roar which sounded. Through the haze of smoke and the smell of rot from below Granby could see Maximus flailing uncontrollably. It was not until moments later when he saw Berkley gesturing and mouth opened yelling wildly that he knew the cause. A French Long Wing had spit acid at his tail and now it began to eat through his scales at a terrifying velocity. 

“Quick Temeraire, to Maximus; hover above him if you can you don’t want to get hit.” Temeraire didn’t need further encouragement. In a flash he was hovering anxiously above the Regal Copper. Granby winced as guns fired from the French dragon crews pelting Temeraire’s sides with bullets and making small holes in his ebony wings. The Celestial however, paid no mind to this either and swung his head back and forth in anxiety. Granby watched with equal shock:

“It’s spreading!” One of Maximus’s mid-wing men shouted. Berkley nodded gravely and whispered something to his dragon that was in too much panic to comprehend and continued to thrash dangerously. 

“Men, ready your swords!” He called, taking out his own as he descended down the length of Maximus’s back. Bullets fired from either side, a man to Granby’s right screamed as one took him through the back. Granby took aim at the nearest French dragon, a Petit-Chevalier and fired. The dragon roared and went down, the bullet striking its skull. He watched as much in awe as in horror as the men aboard scrambled and screamed as the dragon fell like a stone, down the battle below. No doubt its impact killed as many French soldiers as it did British, but Granby had no time for sorrow. He smiled for a moment, thinking of how Iskierka would react if she were here. Another roar from Maximus brought Granby out of his dream and back into battle. His men and captain had succeeded in cutting off the bottom half of his tail, a surgeon on board was already starting to wrap the stump. As Granby watched he felt something sharp hit his left side and he staggered forward. Somewhere, Laurence screamed his name. 

“I’m alright captain, it’s just a…” he lifted his hand, it was bloodstained. He looked in alarm as he spotted the wound, above his hip but below the stomach. It bled profusely and his staggered forward, unable to place himself or make sense of any coordination. The last thing he saw was Laurence running to him with concern on his face. 

Iskierka, I’m so sorry. Then all went black. 

Granby opened his eyes, it was hot the worried face of captain Little came slowly into view. 

“Jack…?” the officer smiled and reached a hand out touching his forehead. There was no noise of battle outside, no gunshots or roars of dragons, only the moans of the dead and dying. Granby looked at himself, all appeared to be in order, he was lying on his back on a filthy cot in what appeared to be a tent.  
Pity, I thought for a moment the heat was from Iskierka. Should’ve known, she always manages to prick me with her spikes whenever she curls about. The thought made him smile for a moment, but only just. The stench of blood and excrement burned his nose as he tried to sit up. Terrible pain seared through him, Little put a gentle hand on his shoulder easing him down and offered him a small sack from his belt. 

“Water, drink it.” Gratefully, Granby took it realizing how truly parched he was. “You’ve been out for hours, took a bullet to the side. Surgeons said it nearly missed your kidney. Not just any bullet either, one of those Russian spiked ones the frogs must have redesigned meant for dragons. It’s a miracle you’re alive by God.” Granby nodded in thanks handing the flask back to Little as he eased down again.

“How goes the battle?” Little’s smile broadened, 

“Won!” Granby could only nod, still to daze to comprehend. 

“Laurence and Temeraire?” Little’s smile ceased. 

“Laurence has been wounded, nothing major only a few scratches. A bullet scathed his arm but he’ll be alright. I’m afraid Temeraire took a gruesome mauling to the neck and chest, one of his wings has been broken.” Dred filled Granby’s stomach; Iskierka is going to kill me if I ever see her again. “Keynes says he’ll heal in time though, nothing fatal.” Granby nodded, looking around the sick tent. Infantry men and aviators alike lay in a ruined state, the man beside him appeared to be a general whose face was so bloody and beaten Granby couldn’t tell whom it was, or grimmer still if he was alive. 

“Immortalius is well?” Little nodded, though he looked away, 

“Poor creature filled with bullets, none vital or infected yet. He will manage I suppose, we all will, somehow. The French might have been beaten but I do not think we will feel the victory of it for some time; 15,000 dead or wounded by Wellington’s estimate.” 

“Yes, we will manage somehow.” There was a long uncomfortable silence for some time before Granby got the courage to ask what he had been fearing most:

“Iskierka has not shown up and set the whole damn country on fire?” Little shook his head as relief and sadness flooded Granby’s mind. He lay down again, examining the bloody bandage on his side.   
“I’ll get that,” Little said, his fingers rushing quickly to undo the cloth and replace it. Granby closed his eyes silently thanking him, though Little’s small comforts could not block dread from his mind. 

“If we ever get out of this, I don’t know how I will ever face her again Jack.” 

“Who, Iskierka?” Granby sighed, his body shivering though it sweated with heat. 

“I said some aweful things to her before we left. The worst part about them is that they are true, or at least I thought they were, I don’t know. I told her I would’ve waited my entire life for another dragon if I knew she was going to be like she is.” Little stopped his work at Granby’s wound, his eyes surprised. 

“That’s mighty harsh of you John.” They met eyes then and had they been in a different place at a different time, Granby would’ve made some intimate gesture, a touch of the hand or cheek, perhaps even a small kiss. But the two of them had learned in years of secrecy that a single gaze could communicate what any amount of tenderness could not and so they only held each other’s eyes for a moment. 

“I know it was, but I said it anyways and oh if only I could take it back I would. She had been difficult before this but then, at the battle over the channel she insisted on lighting the sky ablaze. She gave away Messoria and Sutton’s positions and that Flamme-de-Glorie, they are dead because of…” 

“Because of her,” Little affirmed as he refreshed Granby’s bandage; he hissed in discomfort for it stung persistently but quickly held his tongue. 

“It was as much her fault as it was mine, if I had better control over her she never would’ve gotten away with it and Jane, why she…she threatened to execute her Jack.” Granby’s voice trembled at the end but he only closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted. In his mind he remembered Iskierka’s inconvenient hatching, her fiery temper and resilience, her plan to marry him off to the Sapa-Inca and other equally ridiculous schemes of hers. Her rueful stubbornness and her determination, her complete autonomy: they were her best and worst qualities. They were the traits that Granby resented, and cherished the most in her. A small portion of him felt disappointed she had not come and raised hell, though a greater point of him was grateful. He knew it only must have been out of fear if she had remained content back at the covert. Perhaps Jane’s threatening had worked its trick. Little’s touch upon his shoulder brought him back:

“Don’t worry John, she is a little spitfire but that is why you must love her you see. You are the only one who can and she cares deeply for you. Immortalius often complains of her I must admit but he always says that her one redeeming quality is her admiration for her captain. She must be broken hearted, though I won’t pity her. She’s broken your heart on plenty more occasions. Heal up, we’ll have you back to her tantrums soon enough. Think of this as a holiday.” He smiled and stood in a bow then left without further ceremony. Granby watched him go before settling back down into his mat which was very lumpy after all.   
He lay still, his eyes closed off from the reality of the aftermath of battle outside, he filled his ears with the words and laughter of Iskierka instead of the pleas of dying wounded men. In and out of slumber his mind wondered, dreams poured into him continuously as he slept in fever unaware of the progress of his wounds. Dreams of no one but his dragon: in one of the dreams, he was killed by a sword upon Temeraire’s back and the last thing he saw was her diving into view screaming his name. In another dream, Admiral Roland had carried out her threat; beheading Iskierka as she cried for him to return. Another dream he lay wounded and bleeding from his side as she curled around him desperately trying to help as he struggled to apologize. One particularly realistic dream featured Iskierka being chained up in the courtyard too worried to eat and with an egg that caused her great pain. A French dragon came to attack the covert and burned it down, she became trapped and bound in chains choking from smoke and crying out to him.

“Granby…Granby…GRANBY!”

“Iskierka I’m here!” He snarled and grasped his side as he suddenly came to. It was now night, though he could not tell how many nights or days it had been. The general next to him was no longer there, now it was an aviator who had a wound across their chest. The tent was no less crowded then it had been before but now it was Laurence, not Little who stood over him. He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“Easy there captain, I am sure Iskierka is fine.” Granby trembled, panic mothered in guilt gripped him so tightly he shook, sweat beading from his brow, he breathed so heavy it hurt his wound. 

“Laurence…Laurence we must go back to the covert at once. I am terribly sorry, how is Temeraire, Captain Little told me he was wounded horribly. Laurence…Iskierka,…she…I must speak with her…we must go as soon as we are able.” Laurence nodded and patted his back. 

“You must have much to say to her, we will leave shortly. In fact I believe Admiral Roland has finished speaking with Wellington this morning and has begun getting crews ready to leave at once. Temeraire cannot fly, I will be taking dragon transport with him tomorrow but I am sure if you are feeling physically adequate you could find a crew to take you.” Granby nodded and smiled for the first time in a long time, reaching a hand out to Laurence’s shoulder and gripping it tight, saying somewhat sheepishly, 

“Thank you my friend, thank you.” Laurence nodded and stood up. 

“You are welcome John, now I must see to my dragon. I suggest you do the same.” Granby nodded, appreciating the smile on Laurence’s face. Laurence helped him stand, much to Granby’s urging and repeated arguments with the surgeons but eventually made to where the remainder of the dragon’s and their crews were being rigged out. Admiral Roland was overseeing the procedures accordingly. She rounded on Granby the moment he came into view.

“Captain Granby, I did not expect to see you for some days. It is good to see you again, you fare well?” He nodded. “I am sure you are anxious to get back to your little spit fire?”   
“With all due respect Admiral, as you recall my relations with Iskierka were unpleasant upon our parting. We have much to remedy her and I, I would like to return to start that process as soon as possible with your permission. That is at least…” and here he found himself utterly at a loss for words. “At least…if she is still…” Roland raised a brow at him, her head inclined. 

“I haven’t had her eliminated if that is what you are babbling about Captain. I am sure she is throwing a righteous temper tantrum as we speak which I would indeed like you to remedy. I shall give you and that beast one last chance. Not like there is a chance to be had, she doesn’t deserve it but by God Granby do not make me regret giving you this chance. The next dragon to die by her flame will be she herself.” Anger and sickness knotted in Granby’s stomach but he forced himself to swallow it as a nervous glance from Laurence made its way to his eyes. Instead he only nodded and bowed as much as he could manage. 

“Come one then,” she said visibly brightening as she hopped aboard Excidium. “Get on, we haven’t got all day.” Granby smiled, bowing to Laurence as they helped him climb up. 

“I will see you soon Laurence, thank you and give my best to Temeraire.” Laurence nodded, 

“ and to you.” They were aloft before more exchanged could be made. Relief from the release of battle soon faded, growing into a more sinister and sickening prospect. Granby looked ahead from his lying place in Excidium’s belly rigging.

I’m coming Iskierka, please wait just a little longer and we may sort this out yet. But Granby knew he had a better chance of Parliament accepting his and Little’s committed relations.


	5. FIVE

Iskierka had long since lost track of the days. She had never been so lonely in her life and yet she had never been so busy either. Days were spent trying to repair as much of the covert as possible, or at least preparing it to be repaired. She had long since set fire to the bodies of the dragon and the two men, (she had left Timmons for a day or two unable to so casually do away with him but eventually it had to be done and she breathed her flame upon him through sheer force of sickening will.) Flying back and forth Iskierka managed to find what little forest there was and set about cutting trees down via mauling or clawing. She would then strip off the branches and drag them back to the court yard and stacking them up. She had observed the pavilions being built before and assumed the process or rebuilding the structures would be something along those lines. Though often exhausted and hungry she felt proud of herself on the progress of restoring the covert. It was of course, all in hopes to gain Granby’s good favor should she ever see him again. While she was fond of herself for going to such lengths to restore the place, the egg was another matter altogether. 

It must be quite strong if Temeraire and I were able to carry three eggs across New South Wales, she reassured herself as she flew back with another dozen fallen trees beams. If it comes to some fate while I am away then surely it is for the best.   
There will be plenty time for having eggs, it was very inconvenient after all and too small I think. Should it perish, it is just as well for it means that the hatchling could not be very fierce. Try as she did to console herself every time she left it, she found the egg a source of constant worry. Maternal feelings towards it pressed against her, yet she pushed them aside as often as she could. She distracted herself with hunting, which for the most part was unsuccessful, or with finding and stripping more trees. Or fretting over Granby which was the only thing she agonized over more than the egg. The nights were even worse to Iskierka as awful dreams of Granby meeting some horrible end would torture her. Each time she awoke she looked around, roared or keened and curled tighter around the egg, often licking it as much for its comfort as for her own. 

Granby will see when he returns that I have done my best to restore matters here and it is only because Jane Roland chained me that I could not stop that French dragon, so truly she is to blame. If he should forgive me for being….stubborn at times, (and he very well should,) then I suppose I shall listen to his ideas more often if only I may keep him as captain. He is my Granby and if Roland or anyone else attempts to keep him from me then I will take him, and the egg and Temeraire and Laurence and we shall leave with no formality whatsoever. We will start our own war and we shall surely win. 

Thus she told herself repeatedly as she worried for Granby or tried to hunt. Though deep down, she knew it would never work, that Granby would despise her even more and that Temeraire would never agree to it, nor Laurence. It was that thought which truly clenched at her, other than the ones of her captains deathly scenarios.

Water from the lake was the only thing that seemed not a trouble and she rewarded herself liberally after carrying three or four trees by taking prolonged drinks. The long wound that ran its length down her side was still burdensome. Though she had cauterized it initially, it had scabbed over and many times the branches of trees or even her own spikes would recut it as she curled up or knocked down a tree. The wound felt warm all around, bled from time to time, though re-burning it was so painful that she refused. It would heal in time, as she hoped that Granby’s final words to her would, but neither did. 

What if he truly hates me? Temeraire has probably gone and won some fine battle and Granby will want only to serve with him now. I could not even fight, and I’m sure I would have done a better job than that celestial if I had gotten the chance. If they lost to the French well then they should be sorry I wasn’t there to help. Maybe then Jane Roland will be grateful for all I have done. 

Iskierka thought of this pleasantly as she lumbered back to the clearing where the egg lay. It was dusk and she had done good work of gathering several dozen large trees to serve as wood when the others arrived back. More exhausted in body and mind then she would ever care to lead on, Iskierka nearly collapsed on herself and wound her coils tight around the egg. 

There, there little hatchling. You will be alright; my Granby is the best fighter there is. He will destroy the French and will return to me. When you hatch you will meet him, he is the most splendid officer there is! Now it would be helpful, dearest heart if you would hurry up and hatch. I cannot be nursing you every day like human eggs require. I am no mother, I fight. So do be a good hatchling and harden up so you may hatch. So she thought as she licked its black and red shell. She nosed it gently, thought it was still rather soft. Sighing steam from her spikes she closed her eyes only to awaken to a pricking pain. When she turned to look, one of the spikes on her tail had once again punctured her wound while she was sleeping. She moved her tail, and let the wound bleed for it would eventually trickle and stop; though she did wish that the burning sensation all about it would go away. Sleep took her once more, this time no nightmares came; only pure restlessness. 

She awoke at the slightest sound hoping it was Granby and each time it was nothing but the wind. Finally after sometime she gave up sleep and merely brooded. She brooded about Granby most of all, but also about the egg and about Admiral Roland and about Temeraire. She brooded about young Timmons, and about Messoria and Sutton whom she knew she had killed with her blood thirsty impatience. She had not seen them go down, but she heard Messoria roar loudly and Sutton scream as they were attacked. She heard the sound of Messoria’s desperate roars growing weaker as the French dragon strangled her and she remembered the verbal beating Granby had given her which was more painful than anything else. Iskieka let out a horrible keen then, more drawn out then any she had ever sounded. It was full of self-pity, and confusion, full of love and regret. She cried out in her anger and her shame so deeply her bones shook and steam burst from her spikes. As her haunting high pitched cry carried over the clouds, the sun rose once more and she eventually dragged herself up to drink from the lake once again. 

It was past noon when she heard the wing beats of Excidium. She had been back and forth cutting down even more trees and had finally let herself go to check on the egg when she thought she heard wings and looked up. She could tell by the sound of the air that it was a long wing and finally Excidium came into view. Immediately she lifted her wings to meet him but a swelling hot pain stopped her for she had flown so much on little food within the past few days her wings were ready to give out. She set to pacing anxiously as he drew closer and roared to her. Iskierka answered, though she was surprised by the sheer fragility its sound. He landed then and that was when she saw Granby being helped down. 

“Granby!” She cried out, running as fast as her limbs would allow. Her heart teamed with joy as well as dread, he was alive that much was apparent but she feared that he did not look so well.   
He looked up at her slowly, his eyes filled with fatigue and happiness, shaking the men who had been assisting him off. He only had eyes for her and had yet to behold the demolition of the covert. “Granby,” Isierka whispered, embracing him with her wings as sore as they were. He leaned gratefully against her head as she nuzzled him. “Granby, dear Granby I will never let them take you away from me again! I promise to behave, at least most of the time. I swear it! I was worried you would be wounded or killed or taken prisoner and I could not come and save you or else they would have you taken away for good! Granby, you are well though? You have made it back? I am so sorry for what I did to poor Messoria and Sutton and I shan’t make excuses anymore. It was my fault, I will take the blame for all of it but I won’t ever let them take you away or let them send you into battle without me ever again!” Granby only leaned against her, stroking her scales silently. When she finally stopped rambling to pause she leaned into him and licked the side of his face, “Granby you are so quiet, pray say something. I have missed your voice.” She then noticed the bandage on his side and continued before he could speak, 

“Oh and you have gone and gotten hurt! You will be alright won’t you?”

“It is just a scratch, I am quite fine I assure you.” She hissed, 

“Well I would not have let you get hurt if I had been there!” Several moments of silence followed before Granby finally spoke with effort:

“I am glad to be back dearest heart, only you must be very cross with me.” He looked up at her and smiled sadly.

“Why ever would I be cross with you?” Granby stroked her face gently, looking into one large yellow eye:

“You mean, you are not angry at me for what I said before I left? That I would….rather wait…then have you?” The reminder of his words pricked her deeply, more so than the wound on her side as she said quietly, 

“That? No I am not angry about that. I have been rather troublesome and uncooperative. If you would like another dragon, then I will go somewhere else and be out of your hair and I will not disturb you anymore. You will be a great captain to a dragon far more dutiful and deserving of your skills.” As she spoke the words, she knew that they were true and she turned away to fly off, to go somewhere even if she didn’t know where. The only thing that mattered was that Granby would be happy. But as she turned away, his hand upon her shoulder stopped her. 

“Iskierka, I would rather have you then any dragon in the world.” So many thoughts ran through his mind, but those were the only ones that managed to come out; it was good enough. Iskierka coiled about him and licked his face, sending sweat down his brow in moments. 

“Oh Granby, you really are the best captain there is! We will defeat Bonaparte and rebuild the covert and put them all out until they see for themselves how wonderful we are, even Temeraire will be jealous!” Granby smiled, and then laughed as he put his arms around her neck. Only then the light of his surroundings come to him. 

“Rebuild the covert?” He looked around, his smiling face quickly frowning. It only deepened more so as he saw her gruesome wound. “By God, what has happened here? What on earth caused this wound?” Iskierka then set about reassuring him that she was fine and explaining to him, as well as to Admiral Roland and Excidium, (who were somewhat harder to convince,) what had happened with the Flamme-de-Glorie. 

“But you see,” she said at the end of her tail, “they chained me up and so I could not fight him and his captain was going to shoot me had young Timmons not wrestled the gun from him and gotten shot himself in the process.” She finished the sentence quietly looking away.

“You chained her?” He turned on Admiral Roland, biting back fury.  
“It was within our best interests so that she would not be so rash as to follow and endanger herself. She consented to it finally; it was not as though we forced them on her so mind your tone Captain Granby!” Granby nodded his head to her but privately fumed with rage at such an action. He would make a note to tell Laurence of this, perhaps he would have a way of getting it through to Roland instead. 

“Well,” she continued briskly surveying the grounds, “at least it seems she has done something useful and gathered enough wood to make beams for rebuilding. I shall have to write to the admiralty to request more funds, they should not be happy about it. Get your rest Captain, we have a long few days ahead of us then, very good. You and Iskierka are dismissed.” She nodded to them and turned on her heel back to Excidium, shouting orders at the crewmen and making preparations. Granby watched them go, dreading the next time he would have to face her. Iskierka huffed, twitching her tail as she watched Roland leave. 

“We will deal with her later, now come Granby; I have something very important to show you!” Without waiting for a reply she led her captain to where the egg lay. 

Temeraire and Laurence arrived a week later by dragon transport. They arrived to a scene less than splendid bus in the beginnings of working order. All dragons and their captains, (including Maximus whose tail was still healing,) were set to rebuilding the structures of the coverts. The beams which Iskierka had made an effort to gather were being put to good use and more were on the way by order of parliament who had voted to grant more funds towards its reforming. The battle of Waterloo had been victorious, celebration was in the air and the attitude towards the Ariel Corps greatly improved for the most part. Temeraire barely had enough time to comprehend what had happened before Iskierka bounded over to him. 

“I should have known you would burn the entire covert down in some fit after we left.” He said heatedly. Iskierka snapped back at him, 

“Oh hush Temeraire, you know nothing! This was not my doing but some French beast who came and tried to attack while everyone was away. I would have beaten him savagely but Roland decided to chain me up like some beast. It was the French dragon who did this, only that I stopped him in the end because no chains can hold me and I killed him rather gloriously, you should have seen it. So do not be making grand assumptions when you don’t know the full story.” Temeraire watched her keenly, in no mood to deal with her boastful legality. 

“Furthermore,” she continued, oblivious to his raising impatience: “Granby has gotten wounded so you failed your word to me, but it is alright because I will forgive you and you should be very grateful of it.”

That provoked a growl from Temeraire, whose own wounds were not slight and still panged at him tremendously. 

“Don’t be growling at me. Besides I have something even better to tell you: I have had an egg!” She blurted this with pride in his face, and stature. Temeraire huffed, flicking his tail and said begrudgingly,

“Well, you and whoever sired it must be very happy. Now pray go and annoy someone else.”   
“You do not seem very happy.” Iskierka said smugly, turning to preen herself. Temeraire was silent for a few minutes and then with sudden comprehension puffed out his chest and his ruff so dramatically that the tips of his fanned ruff quivered and hurt with the strain. 

“Well,” it was a lousy attempt at a recovery, “well, I am certainly glad for you and for it. I am glad you are well, I have heard it is an ordeal most…vigorous.” 

“It is.” Iskierka confirmed. Temeraire nodded, 

“And you are quite sure that I sired it?” Iskierka smiled smugly and slid her head under Temeraire’s nuzzling him with more force then was necessary so that her spikes pricked a bit at his bandages. 

“I am quite sure. It is a most gorgeous egg. Granby said he had never seen one so beautiful and so well formed, aside from mine of course.” 

“May I see it?” Temeraire asked with a strange insecurity in his voice. Iskierka nodded, 

“Yes you may. I have been telling it all about you.” She did not specify the content of these tales though Temeraire wondered with much anxiety at it. “Laurence may come too, seeing as you are its sire and he is your captain.” Laurence was thus summoned to see Iskierka and Temeraire’s egg whereby he congratulated each of them accordingly and later expressed more praise to Temeraire privately.

“You are not so young anymore my dear I suppose, now that you have an egg of your own. Are you happy?” The two of them were lying in Temeraire’s pavilion after a long day of fixing and fitting beams. Temeraire ate his cow wile Laurence had taken his wine outside to sit by him. 

“Oh yes, I am very happy.” Temeraire said, “I only hope that Iskierka will not accidently sit on it, or will get tired of attending to it and decide to bash it to pieces. That would be most dreadful, and I do hope that when it hatches it is healthy and knows good English and will be ready to fly. I suppose it will be able to breathe fire and the divine wind?”

“One can only hope my dear.” Laurence said, patting the dragons forearm as they watched the sun set. 

Meanwhile, across the lake Iskierka and Granby sat together similarly. She had resisted Granby’s desire to stay at the covert, for fear of her wounds, and she had left it to Temeraire to see to the egg, (this was of course without notifying him of this duty or of her leaving. He would find out eventually.) Granby sat between Iskierka’s forearms, his head resting against her chest as the setting sun over the lake covered them in a wash of warm golden light. 

“Granby,” Iskierka said, though she spoke slowly and nuzzled him. “Granby I must admit that when you were gone I, well I see now that I have been very wrong. I will try to be more civilized and I will follow orders, if only we may get prizes sometimes too. But Granby I must admit that when you were gone well, I found it rather difficult.”   
He looked up at her tenderly, 

“What are you trying to say dear one?” Iskierka was silent for a long time but then curled her tail around him and licked his face, looking out at the sunrise and took a deep breath. 

“I suppose I mean to say that, I felt…very frightened without you and when the French dragon came I felt for sure that he would kill me and I would never get the chance to see you again. I fretted very much over you so that I did not eat for quite a while. When Timmons was killed and when it came time to have the egg, well I felt very small and scared and lonely and I only thought of you and wished you were back to me. I mean to say that I…was not very strong.” She was silent after that and took to preening herself once more. Granby smiled and stood up, though he helped him as his wound was still healing. Once he stood, she lowered her head to his level and he looked at her smiling, stroking the scales on her face. 

“My dear, no one could ever love me half as good as you.” Iskierka nuzzled him tenderly. They said no more after that, and slowly Granby fell asleep against her warm scales, it was not unlike the warmth of a mothers embrace: strong, securing and Granby could not think of a better place where he wished to be at that moment then with his dragon. 

The end


End file.
